The present invention relates to a system for attaching a display device to a glove, especially a sports glove.
Gloves used for sporting activities, such as bicycling gloves, frequently include a fastening band comprised of top and bottom straps having confronting surfaces; such top and bottom straps typically being held together by the use of fabric hooks on one of the confronting surfaces, and fabric loops on another of such surfaces. Such fabric hooks and loops are currently available under the trademark Velcro. The fastening band typically comprises a wristband.
It would be desirable to provide a system for attaching a display device, such as a watch, to a fastening band of glove. This would avoid the necessity of using a separate fastening band for the display device, which would avoid drawbacks associated with an additional fastening band, such as inducing perspiration of the user's wrist and causing so-called "tan-lines" on the user's wrist from uneven exposure to the sun.
It would further be desirable to provide such an attaching system for a display unit that allows the display unit to be held on the glove in a customary viewing position.
It would also be desirable to provide an attaching system of the mentioned type that is of simple construction.
The foregoing objects are realized by the present invention in a system for attaching a display unit to a fastening band of a glove. The fastening band includes a top strap, and a bottom strap for underlying the top strap. Confronting surfaces of the top and bottom straps comprise cooperating interengaging means, such as hooks and loops of Velcro fabric. The system comprises a first strap portion extending from the display unit and having an end region for insertion between the mentioned top and bottom straps of the glove and beneath the display unit. Such end region has on top and bottom surfaces respective interengaging means for respectively interengaging with the mentioned interengaging means of the top and bottom glove straps. A second strap portion extends from an opposite side of the display unit, away from the display unit. A tack securing means is provided for securing the second strap portion to the glove.